Ozma
Ozma was an ancient warrior and was introduced in "The Lost Fable". He rescued Salem from her imprisonment in a tower, and both fell in love. Eventually, Ozma fell ill and died, and Salem set out to convince the Gods to resurrect her lover. Ozma was revived by the God of Darkness, but killed again by the God of Light soon after. Ozma was eventually given a choice by the God of Light before he abandoned Remnant; he would be able to return to the land of the living to act as a guide for Humanity and would protect Relics, powerful items that once brought together would bring the Gods back to Remnant. He was given the ability to reincarnate after death, joining souls with another like-minded person so that he would never be alone. After returning to the world, Ozma reunited with Salem. The two acted as Gods and created a prosperous kingdom while also starting a family, but they turned on each other after Ozma displayed his disagreement with Salem's plans for Humanity. Their children were killed in the ensuing battle and Salem murdered Ozma, who reincarnated again. Thus began the centuries-long feud between the two, with Ozma making it his mission to protect the world from her evil. At the start of RWBY, Ozma's current incarnation was Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Following Ozpin's death at the hands of Cinder Fall during the Battle of Beacon, Ozma/Ozpin's soul joined with Oscar Pine. Appearance Ozma in his first life had tanned skin with messy brown hair and brown eyes. He originally wore a blue-green tunic with a tan undershirt, a blue cape and black trousers with brown boots. Both his tunic and cape are outlined with golden markings. Over this he wears metal armor held by brown belts and straps. The armor is etched with ornamental patterns. The first reincarnation of Ozma was still tanned, but had blonde hair. He at first wore a white tank top, leather gloves and boots, and brown pants, along with a blue sash tied around his waist and a pendant with a green jewel. By the time Ozma decided to alongside Salem become a god-like figure to mankind, he wore a more regal attire, featuring a dark gray coat with black shoulder pads along with details in light blue and dark blue cuffs, a dark blue blouse with light blue linings and details, gray pants, and black shoes. Personality Ozma was described to be a pure and noble soul, a righteous warrior who did things for the greater good. He was always ready to lay his life in pursuit of this. Powers and Abilities In his original lifetime, Ozma was a renowned warrior considered to be of legendary prowess. He was able to best large creatures and challenges where many other warriors could not. Over time with his incarnations, Ozma's combat skills became sharper. Ozma also has latent magic, common among the first humans. Weapon Ozma's weapon was a large scepter capable of being used as a melee weapon in addition to being a conduit for his magic. Magic As one of the original Humans during the time of the Gods, Ozma is capable of performing powerful feats of magic. At the time of Humanity's second emergence, his powers were so great that people worshipped him along with Salem as gods. Trivia * Ozma likely alludes to Princess Osma from the Wizard of Oz. * Ozma name may also relate to the Hebrew word עוצמה (otsma), which means strength. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters